New Start
by Dragonbooks249
Summary: They say two is company, but three's a crowd. The new kid Gon is eager to prove it wrong. Killua seems willing to give him a shot, but his best friend, Aala, is less than enthusiastic about the prospect. What can Gon do to win her over? And when he does, what else does life have in store for the trio? *Updates will be sporadic until further notice*
1. Prologue: End

Hi, I know I've been absent for a while now and I will just say that, well, I have issues that I need to work my way through. For my two stories on going right now, I can say that chapter four of "All For A Slave" is almost done and I have the next chapter of "Down the Proverbial Rabbit Hole" planed out. I just hit a wall today (yesterday) and to try to help myself over it, I wrote this. It's the prologue to a story that has been on my mind for a while now, but I won't actually start seriously working on it for a while longer.

I decided to write this because I'm just depressed right now, and the next chapters of my other stories are supposed to be happy, and I'm just… not. I can say that after writing this, I do feel better, if only a little. I want to make it clear that I have every intention of finishing both of my stories, and now this one, even if it takes me years. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The 9 year old looked with tired blank eyes at her psychiatrist. She knew she'd end up here. She'd felt it coming for months now. That final event that would make her snap, that one thing that would show everyone that she wasn't the innocent, harmless little girl they all thought she was. But she never thought she would end up here like this.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard and started another round of probing questions. "Was this a premeditated attempt?" No. "Did you hate her?" Of course not. "Why did you push her off the play structure?" It was an accident. "How so?" I meant to push Diana off instead. "Why's that?"

Silence.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard to look at his young patient. It was so sad when they came to him so young, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with time and treatment. This girl in particular has been the perfect patient; polite, giving honest answers, and very compliant. She had sat there, peacefully playing with her her dark hair. This was the first time she hadn't responded immediately.

It was almost frightening, how well thought out her answers were. When he'd asked about any family issues, she calmly relayed that she suspected part of her problem stemmed from the fact that she thought her mother loved her little sister more than her and how she thought her grandmother saw her as a pretty doll to dress up and pose anyway she wanted.

When he'd asked about any other outside influences that could have affected her she recalled all of the murder shows that she had somehow gotten into watching for the past couple years. She even told him about the various scenarios she had planned out in her head as to her preferred methods of killing someone.

That last one was the most chilling, especially coming from a third grader. In the psychiatrist's professional opinion, this girl was showing signs of becoming a sociopath. He had even made the bold move to ask the girl what she thought was wrong with her, why she was here. The little girl, who he knew after talking to her parents had never shown any signs of being able to so much as harm a fly, looked at him with cold, hard eyes and said, "I'm starting to show homicidal tendencies. I've just pushed one of my classmates off the top of the play structure. I'm here so you can correct my behavior."

It was one of the few times in the psychiatrist's career he was glad to see such a young patient in front of him. Children had malleable minds, with counseling and treatment, it was practically guaranteed she would make a full mental recovery.

But now her jaw was set, her eyes boring a hole into something he could not see. He calmly repeated his question and this time the girl replied with, "I tried to push her off because she was controlling Hailey." The girl was glaring at the wall now, remembering what she did. She had known that she wasn't going to last much longer, not with her best friend, the one she loved like a sister, being stolen away from her.

Diana had been the new girl to the class a month into the school year and being the friendly person she was, she had invited the girl to join her and her best friend, Hailey. It had been good for a couple weeks, until the new girl had started drawing them both to go play with the larger groups of girls. She hadn't liked that. She was happy with a small group of friends, just she and Hailey really. She didn't like Diana much, she was to controlling and demanding. But she was nice to her because she didn't have any other friends.

When she'd tried to convince Hailey to go with her to play like they always did, Hailey had said she wanted to play with the larger groups. So she stayed. She didn't want to disappoint her best friend, so she played. Games like 'freeze tag' and 'blind man's bluff' were more fun in larger groups any way.

But then things changed again. Suddenly, instead of it just being her and Hailey with Diana joining them at lunch, it was that they two were apart of the group that had Diana at the head. The games they played were always of Diana's devising. They always played _her_ games at recess and they were always the same.

She had looked around and saw that Diana, in the space of a few months, had successfully gained a dozen girls, not including her, as seemingly loyal followers. The thing that had disturbed her the most was that she had seemingly placed Hailey as her second in command. Diana had always chosen her for her partner, always saved her a seat during lunch and Haley always seemed to be with her. That was what _she_ used to do for Hailey. And she was thrown to the wayside. And it _hurt._

She had not liked where things were going and pulled Hailey away from the group and pleaded with her to go some play something else, like they used to. She had seen how Haily had bitten her lip and say that she wanted to stay. She had just pleaded with her friend more, saying that she didn't like the games they were playing anymore.

That was when the worst thing possible happened. Diana had come from behind them with the rest of the group. She had tolled her that if she didn't like what they were playing she could leave. The rest of the group had shared her sentiments. She had looked desperately looked at Hailey, her best friend, the one she loved like a sister, to try to get her to come with her. But she haven't even looked at her as she went to stand behind Diana.

Heartbroken, she had run away from the group, never to join them again. For the next month, she was a virtual outcast. Hailey, nor any of the other girls for that matter, had approached her outside of necessary communication in the classroom. She had aimlessly wandered around the playground, seeing the different groups that were there. She had started to think of them like packs, almost.

Well, for the one group, Diana's, it wasn't an 'almost', she did think it was like a pack of wolves. Watching from afar, she could see Diana's influence growing on the other girls. By the end of the month, all the friend groups started differing to her, if they didn't join her. But the one that she paid most attention to was Hailey.

Despite her betrayal, she still loved and cared for her. She could easily see that Diana didn't respect her, or any of them really, the way she should. It was evident in the pats on the head, the way she ordered them around, and how she expected Hailey to follow her around like a lost puppy.

For one whole month, she had been left to simmer on her own, closed off from everything and everyone. She watched her questionable choice in t.v. shows with a new kind of fascination. She had known this was unhealthy, that it would land her in front of a psychiatrist. But she had always assumed her best friend would be there to help her when she finally broke down.

Her reasoning was being twisted and skewed, she could almost feel it happening, but couldn't find any motivation to stop it. She almost welcomed it. It had suddenly become clear to her, what she had to do. Diana was a tyrant in the making, and she had Hailey especially under her foot, as a pet. She had resolved to free her friend from her once and for all the next day.

So, she had confronted Diana, Hailey and a few other girls in the middle of one of their games during recess. She had accused Diana of controlling the group and taking over, which were denied and called jealous accusations. She could see that the other girls weren't going to listen to her, so she focused on Hailey, telling her how Diana was mistreating her.

Hailey had looked somewhat convinced when, Diana had merely sneered that she was just jealous that she wasn't Hailey's best friend anymore. That did it. She charged. The were on top of the play structure where there was a gap in the railings for a pole to slide down. She had meant to push Diana down, but she had used Hailey as a cushion, making her lose her balance and fall back instead.

Needless to say, the adult supervisors had been there within moments, calling the paramedics and calming the screaming girl. She had just stayed there, frozen, as fingers were pointed towards her as the culprit. She had let the adults take her to the office and call her parents.

The next few weeks were a blurr. She was suspended from school, possibly expelled depending on what the court decided. Hailey's parents had pressed charges. But, seeing how she was nine, the judge had just ruled for her to be admitted for mental evaluation, something that her parents were willing to do.

So, there she was sitting in front of a psychiatrist, remembering what landed here here in the first place. She had cried and begged to be let in Hailey's hospital room, if only to apologize for accidentally breaking her leg. But all she had received was her former best friend, former semi-sister yell through the door that she hated her, and never wanted to see her again.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the doctor, who was asking, "Why did that make you want to push her off the play structure?"

She turned hard brown eyes towards the doctor and simply said in a calm clear voice that made it clear she meant every word with every fiber of her being, "Because Hailey was my friend, and I would do anything for my friends."

"Was?"

More silence.

* * *

How was it? Hope it was halfway good. This is loosely based on what happened to me when I was in fifth grade. Yeah, my best friend abandoned me in favor of the "popular" crowd. What happened to me after was that some old acquaintances invited me to play with them. Still friends with them to this day. Let me know what you think, really appreciate it.


	2. New Year

Thank you to all of the readers who are trying this story! :) It makes me very happy that you are. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that I've dropped off this sight since summer, but these are just things I have to deal with, so, yeah.

And a warning: I may or may not have Gon and Killua be in a relationship at some point. A personal favorite of mine. Not sure if I want to take the story that far where that (in my mind) eventually WOULD happen. I don't know. Let's see if I get that far first.

But enough of this, on with the first chapter!

* * *

Killua Zoldyck was standing in front of a mirror in his room, wrestling with the damned tie to his stupid tux. And the tie was winning. With a low growl of aggravation, he just ripped it off his neck and threw it on his bed. Why had his mother assumed he could tie it in the first place? He had never had to do it himself before, so why had she just thrown the tux along with the tie and ordered him to get ready. The penguin suit was easy enough, but the same couldn't be said for the other thing. Killua settled for staring at the strip of black fabric like he expected it to leap up off his bed and tie itself around his neck.

Just then, like an answer to his prayers, his phone vibrated on his bedside table. The screen lit up to show the response from his best friend Aala reading;

 _Aala: Really? Do you really need me to google this for you? Can't you just ask you dad? I really should make you do it yourself, but here it is anyway._

The text cut off there and Killua opened his phone to see step by step instructions for tying a tie. Also with a link to a video showing the exact same thing.

Following the instructions to the letter, Killua was finally able to master the tie. Messy, but hey, he got it tied. He hummed in self satisfaction and plopped down onto his bed to await the call that it was time to leave from his family. Quickly unlocking his phone again, he typed out his response to Aala.

 _Killua: Took you long enough! I asked you to do it because I know you have nothing else to do this weekend, so why not help you best friend? ;p_

The response was instant.

 _Aala: Not true! I have those new books I got last week to read! There were like seven of them if you remember and I've haven't even gone through half of them._

 _Killua: Exactly. Nothing to do._

 _Aala: =_= Books are great, you're just reading them wrong. Enough of that, did that tie thing have anything to do with that funeral you told me about?_

Killua smirked, knowing he wore the small exchange and at his friend's quick change of topic.

 _Killua: Yeah, it's today. My "mother" just threw the suit, with tie onto my bed and told me to get ready._

 _Aala: Do you know who it's for? You didn't tell me._

 _Killua: It's just for some guy who got shot trying to stop a robbery. Think his name was Ging something. Dad Sayers we have to go to show respect for what he did._

 _Aala: humm… How sad. Did he have any family? Kids?_

 _Killua: Dad told me he had a grandma, cousin and son. Apparently he was the only one working in the house. That's all my dad told us last night at dinner._

 _Aala: How old is his son?_

This question came quicker than the rest and Killua smirked at that. He knew his friend well enough to know she was picturing some tears eyed preschooler when the kid could just have easily been a 17 year old senior in high school.

 _Killua: Don't know. Dad didn't say._

 _Aala: Do you know what's going to happen to them know?_

Again, Killua knew that most, if not all, of the concern was pointed at the maybe- not preschooler. He was just starting to type out his response when he heard his mother's less than melodious voice call out, "Kil! It's time to go!"

He winced slightly at the less than fond nickname he had been saddled with since infancy. "Coming!" he called out as he finished and sent the text.

 _Killua: Dad said something about relocating the family and giving his cousin a job around here, it was in his contract or something._

 _Aala: Your father is a good man for putting something like that in his worker's contract._

 _Killua: I guess._

Killua was among his family by then and only spared them a glance to see Alluka wasn't there. Even though this wasn't a surprise, he still asked, "Where's Alluka?"

Illumi, his older brother, turned his blank eyes to him and droned, "This is a family outing. He is not welcome."

" _She_ should be." Killua hissed under his breath. It always appalled him that the rest of his family could completely reject his younger sister simply because she was transgender. The only other person who knew of Alluka and treated her the same he did was Aala, who had accepted her without batting an eye. Unfortunately, the rest of the family would not follow suit. They even had the nerve to ship her out to a boarding school for "special" cases. His phone buzzed, announcing the arrival of Aala's next text.

 _Aala: Is Alluka going with you?_

Killua smiled. It really seemed sometimes Aala had a sort of sixth sense.

 _Killua: No. Apparently it's a "family outing"._

 _Aala: Ugh. That's so bull, especially the boarding school thing. But she's probably better off anyway. Less time around the freak show._

Aala's las come to was enough to to make Killua smile as a limo pulled up to the curb and they all piled in, Killua claiming his usual solitary corner. Milluki, his second oldest brother, saw him typing away on his phone and immediately sneered, "Are you texting your _girlfriend_?" putting extra venom in the last word.

Killua glared at him and sneered back, "And that's one more girl than you'll ever have willingly texting _you."_ also putting extra venom in the last word. Ever since the first time Aala came over to his house in the fifth grade, nearly two years ago, Miluki would always tease him about her being Killua's girlfriend.

At first it would always tick Killua off, but Aala was surprisingly indifferent to the whole thing. "If he wants to be a jackass, let him. Besides, he's not technically wrong." was what Aala told him that made him either ignore the teases or return them back.

 _Killua: You got that right._

And so, ignoring his family, Killua continued his conversation with Aala. They both complained about the states of their families, mostly Killua's, until they started talking about school and their planned meet up. It had only started a week before, but they both realized that they needed a few more supplies each than what they already got. As such, they had agreed that they would meet the next day to gather said supplies at the mall.

With planes finalized, they eventually started up a discussion they always had, but never really ended.

 _Aala: You have to actually give it a chance, Killua! Not just the first three pages! Sometimes, it can take almost 50 before things get interesting._

 _Killua: 50 pages?! Ain't nobody got time for dat._

 _Aala: ….._

 _Aala: Really? quoting memes now?_

 _Killua: You were the one who laughed their ass off when we first read it._

 _Aala: That information is irrelevant to our current conversation._

Killua let out a puff of laughter at his friend's quick response. She always started using more formal sounding grammar when she was either on the defensive or arguing. Sometimes both. Eager to press his advantage, he shot back another quick text.

 _Killua: 'Irrelevant' or not, it's true!_

 _Aala: We are getti DOG OUT BYE_

He blinked in surprise at the abrupt end to their texting session and let out an irritated and slightly disappointed 'tch'. Putting away his phone, it was all too easy for Killua to imagine Aala bursting out of her room to retrieve her dog, Ghost, who got out again.

The clever pooch had learned to open door handles at a young age, and that wouldn't have been much of a problem if her grandmother could just go out through the garage instead. Aala's grandmother was fond of gardening and had one on their front yard, so she usually left the front door unlocked to tend to her plants, giving Ghost a chance to get out.

This happened to be in good timing as within a minute of putting away his phone, the limo pulled up to their destination. The first thing Killua noticed was that the funeral was surprisingly devoid of mourners. There were only a dozen or so other people in the large room aside from his family, and none seemed particularly mournful.

Up front stood the three people Killua would assume were the dead man's immediate family; a sort wrinkly old women, a women looking to be in her early to mid 30s and a boy who looked about his age. As Killua's eyes scanned the boy, his eyes drawn to the way his hair defied gravity and was tipped in a rich shade of green, the other's brown-no, amber- eyes met with his own sapphire ones.

Not knowing what to do, Killua continued to stare until a soft smile from the boy knocked him out of his trance. He sat with the rest of his family near the back of the room during the mercifully short service. The most interesting thing he learned was that the dead man's name was Ging Freecs and he was the head of security at one of his family's more opulent banks. He was subsequently shot trying to halt a robbery of said bank.

Killua was about to follow the rest of his family out of the building and back to the limo when his father, Silva, placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. He gave a questioning look at his father, but followed when he lead him to the front of the room where Ging's family was accepting some of the other attendees condolences.

Seeing his son's look, Silva explained, "I'm going to smooth out the details of our arrangements with Miss. Freecs and I would like you to introduce yourself to his son. He will be attending your school, and thanks to me pulling a few strings, he will be in all the same classes as both you and Aala, so it would be nice for you to show him around some."

"What?!" Killua whispered incredulously. He never was one for socializing; the only reason he had Aala for a friend was because she was hellbent on befriending him. "I don't need _your_ help to make new friends. I don't even _want_ -"

"This isn't about what you want, Killua." Silva pinned his son with a sharp stare. "Ging happened to be an old friend of mine and I want to make sure his family is taken care of after his death."

His father's hard time was enough to Killua stop complaining, but he still mumbled, "I don't even know his name."

"His name is Gon. You shouldn't have to worry, Killua. From what his father has told me about the boy, he should make other friends easily so you won't be stuck with him." With a somewhat reassuring pat on the shoulders, Silva simply instructed his son, "Talk to him."

After a man with long silver hair left, Silva began talking to the two older relatives leaving his son to talk to Gon. Or try to, anyway. Killua shifted from foot to foot, unsure as to how he should start a conversation with the other boy. What should he say? 'I'm sorry about your dad, but it looks like we're classmates'? Hardly.

As it turned out, there was no need for Killua to start a conversation. Gon did it for him. While Killua was lost in his thoughts, Gon had seen him nervously fidgeting off to the side. His aunt Mito had pointed him out and told him they would be classmates, so Gon took it upon himself to meet him.

Killua was jolted out of his thoughts by a friendly voice chirping, "Hi! My name's Gon. What's yours?"

"K-Killua."

"Nice to meet you Killua! My aunt Mito told me were classmates. That's great, isn't it?"

"I-I guess so." Practically floored by the sheer cheeriness Gon was showing, Killua got out a lame, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's fine."

The nonchalant response was enough to make Killua give the other boy a once over. "If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem all that sad about it." This was not the first funeral like this one Killua had been to. Whenever he would interact in any way with the family and friends of the deceased, it was a given that they were distraught and more often than not, more than a little hostile.

Gon just shrugged. "I'm not, really." This blunt confession was enough to raise Killua's eyebrows as Gon explained, "It's kinda hard to miss someone who was never there."

Looking at Gon's smiling face, Killua simply stated, "You're weird." to which, the other boy just laughed, making a strange, but pleasant, feeling rise in Killua's chest.

Before the conversation could go any farther, Silva came and spoke to the two boys. "Looks like you two are getting along great." Both nodded, one enthusiastically and one hesitantly. Silva's eyes shifted towards Gon as he said, "Your aunt tells me you're short on school supplies." Gon nods again. "Well, I happen to know my son Killua is going out tomorrow to pick up extra school supplies with his friend. Why don't you go with him? We will even pay for your expenses."

This was followed by twin cries of "What?!" And a flustered protest of, "You don't have to do that!", all of which he waved off.

"Nonsense, I insist." Silvia said to dismiss aunt Mito's protests. When no more came, he turned to the two boys, whose faces were a sharp contrast. One had an expression of pure joy and the other looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "Why don't the two of you exchange numbers so you can keep in contact?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Gon cried happily. He took out his phone and opened it to the new contact screen. He held out his phone and looked expectantly at Killua. Killua had a sharp comment on the tip of his young that was quickly forgotten seeing the happiness positively radiating out of Gon's amber eyes.

Killua mimicked Gon's actions and soon enough, they were both imputing their own contact information on each others' phones. Dimly. Killua heard his father tell Gon's aunt that they would be around to pick up Gon around noon and not to worry about a thing.

Bidding a short 'see you tomorrow' to Gon, Killua followed his father back out to the limo. He reclaimed his corner and sat, brooding the whole way home, not even bothering to acknowledge the argument his parents were having. He was the first one out of the limo when they got back to their house. Well, it was closer to a mansion than a house.

He pounded up the stairs and to his room, locking the door behind him. Plopping on his bed and burying his face in the pillow, Killua sulked. A part of him felt insulted that his father would just _tell_ Killua that he had to have some virtual stranger go out with him at a time when he was just supposed to be going out with his friend. But some part of him felt a little… excited to have Gon come along. The other boy had just seemed so vibrant in his personality. If anything, it wouldn't be boring.

The buzz of his phone alerted Killua to an incoming text. Blindly, he reached out for it, expecting Aala's contact to pop up. He sat up when he saw it was Gon who had texted him.

 _Gon: Hi Killua! ^_^_

 _Killua: Hey._

 _Gon: I can't wai 2marow!_

 _Gon: Where r we going? 8_

 _Killua: We're going to the mall, for some extra cloths, then to to the staples the mall has for school supplies. It should have everything you need._

 _Gon: gr8! Your dad said your friend would b there 2, what's he like?_

 _Killua: Her name is Aala. She's nice enough for the most part, just don't get her mad._

 _Gon: OOOO_

 _Gon: What else is the mall?_

 _Gon: Is there an arcade or something?_

 _Killua: Yes, there is an arcade. There are also some good places to eat there._

And so, Killua continued to text Gon, back and forth, eventually getting on the topic of school. Killua had to explain that his dad had manipulated the school a little bit to make sure that he and Aala were in the same class. He had done the same thing for him.

The topic of conversation turned to Aala again, this time Gon asked how they became friends. At this, Killua hesitated. It was a deeper story than Gon was probably expecting, and it felt wrong to share it without Aala there to give her side of the story as well. In the end he settled for telling the bare minimum.

 _Killua: It was in the fifth grade and she had just transferred to our class. I didn't have any other friends and usually was alone during recess. She stayed with me and tried to talk to me. I didn't like her at first, but eventually we became friends._

 _Gon: Really?_

 _Gon: That's all?_

 _Killua: Why do you ask?_

 _Gon: I just think there's more 2 it than that._

 _Gon: U don't have 2 tell me now._

 _Gon: I can w8. ;D_

 _Killua: Thanks._

 _Gon: Sorry! Aunt Mito is calling 4 dinner. Have 2 go. C u 2marrow! :D_

It was only after that last text Killua realized how late it had gotten. And how hungry he was. He went downstairs to the kitchen and got some snacks (chocolate) to eat when he remembered that he never told Aala they were having a third party member joining them the next day.

Killua had enough texting for one day and decided to just call his friend. It would be faster like that anyway. He hit the call button and held the phone next to his ear. It rung a few times before a voice answered on the other side. _"Killua? You called?"_

"What, I'm not allowed to call my best friend?"

" _It's not that, it's just that you hardly ever call. It's usually text."_

"Well, I had enough texting for one day."

" _You sound a little annoyed. What happened?"_

He let out a sigh into the receiver. True, he was a bit annoyed that his texting session with Gon was cut short and this was a good way to insert the change in tomorrow's plans. "That funeral we had to go to today, the guy's kid is our age and 'Dad' put him in all of our classes."

" _Ooookay? What's that got to do with anything?"_

"He also doesn't have enough school supplies for school on Monday, so dad decided to send him along with us and had us exchange numbers."

There was a pause on the other line, followed by a drawn out, _"What?"_

"You heard me right. The guy, Gon, is tagging along with us tomorrow and I thought I would let you know."

" _No kidding._ That _would've been a nice bombshell."_

"So anyway, we exchanged numbers and Gon-"

" _The kid wouldn't leave you alone. Let me guess, no other friends here?"_ There was a touch of bitterness in Aala's voice. Killua winced slightly but didn't bother to correct her. _"So, we going to have that kid hanging around us at school?"_

"Probably." Killua said carefully. He knew this was a touchy subject for Aala. "But he'll make other friends when we actually get to school, so it'll only be for a few days." Killua tried to ignore the faint prick of his own bitterness, but what was he to do? It was the truth.

As if to confirm that, Aala said, _"Yeah. The rumors will be enough to make him weary, if he has any brains at all."_ There was some pride in her voice then, and Killua knew she relished in the slightly fearful glances her mere presence in the hallways produced. She had been practically walked on in her previous school, so she took a special sort of pleasure from the rumors that started back then.

Most of the rumors started from the incident that really made the two of them friends. They had been blown way out of proportion by now, in the 7th grade, and most people only half believed them, but most didn't want to change them. The rumors were also a part of the reason his family didn't have a cow when they did become friends. All they really saw in Aala was another layer of protection for him.

"Well, I just called to tell you that. I'll let you get back to your _reading._ " There was a small smirk on his lips as he put emphasis on that word. He immediately got his desired response.

" _Hey! Reading is very enjoyable. You're just not doing it right! I'm not even reading right now, I'm watching anime."_

"Oh really? Which one?"

" _Magi: Kingdom of Magic. It's pretty good so far, and I have the opening stuck in my head."_

"Than it must be good! Any pairings yet?" He knew from experience that Aala could fangirl pretty hard and half the time she was reading fanfiction for her favorite pairings. It was either amusing or annoying to deal with.

" _A few possibilities, but nothing I'm married to yet. Might not even find one I'm married to. We'll see. See you tomorrow Killua! Goodnight."_

Killua looked at his phone for a bit after Aala hung up. There was a twinge of worry in the pit of his stomach, but he waved it off. She could get a little mean sometimes and maybe even rude, but she usually gave people a chance.

But still, Killua was more than aware of what happened in Aala's past, before they became friends, and knew better than anyone that it still affected her to this day. He had seen that effect in front of his eyes on the day they became friends. Killua went to bed that night half hoping he didn't already violate the one condition he had given Gon about interacting with Aala.

* * *

Good? Bad? Pissed at me for leaving this long and then updating a side story instead of the ones that should be my main ones? Leave it in the box below….


End file.
